


Conversation

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't always get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cate).



Narcissa eyed the sea of sycophants in distaste. The ball held the creme de la creme of Wizarding society, and of course the Black sisters were there. Bellatrix smouldered, eyes at half mast as she surveyed the crowd looking for her next prey. Andromeda was always bored at these functions, which made her seem all the more desirable to the young men. Narcissa was the youngest one, the fair one, the one coddled out of all the Black sisters. It was her turn to be presented, along with the other young ladies of her age. Still the coming out ball for the start of the season was stylized and boring compared to the dances that were held later in the season. On top of that, all the young men of her year were idiots, sycophantic morons hoping to get a slice of the Black fortune. She didn't want to dance with a single one of them.

"You're practically frowning," a voice said behind her, chuckling. "Be careful, I think your mother would have words about that."

"My mother would have words about a great many things," Narcissa said, turning around to face the man who had the nerve to make fun of her. It was Lucius Malfoy, a year ahead of her at Hogwarts and a self centred but handsome young man. All of the girls in their circle thought he was quite the catch. He had the looks and the fortune and the purity of blood, and looked as though he had a bright future ahead of him once he graduated Hogwarts. All of the girls despaired that they wouldn't be chosen.

Narcissa thought all of the girls were simpletons.

He bowed and smirked up at her. "I'm sure she would. What would she say if she heard I asked you to do dance?"

"Perhaps you should ask me and find out," Narcissa said, voice arch.

Lucius straightened and held out his hand. "Miss Black, would you do me the honor of this dance?"

"Most certainly, Mr Malfoy," she said, voice carefully cultured and bland. Her heart was pounding in her chest, however. He'd set his sights on her, and not either of her sisters. She was the one worthy of attention, she was the one that caught the eye of the Malfoy heir.

But as they danced, she noticed his eyes straying toward Andromeda's back, watching where she went at the ball. Narcissa's joy curdled and grew poisoned in her belly.

She stopped dancing abruptly, nodding at Lucius. "I'll not be anyone's replacement," she told him coldly. _And especially not my own sister's!_

He stood there, shocked and gaping at her as she regally stalked from the dance floor. He hadn't even bothered to protest her words.

Narcissa was getting herself something to drink when Lucius approached her. She ignored him and moved away from the refreshment table. He caught her wrist, and she gave him a pointed stare. Lucius dropped her wrist abruptly. "I forgot myself."

"The others here would be happy to remind you," Narcissa told him icily.

"I don't want the others."

"No. Just my sister."

Lucius winced. "It's not like that."

"Oh?" Narcissa asked, looking bored. "Then do enlighten me."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you," Lucius said, eyes narrowing at her.

"Is this sarcastic?" Narcissa asked innocently. "And here I thought I was giving you a graceful exit."

"The others talk about you three," Lucius began slowly. "That the Black family thinks they're better than others."

"And?"

"And yet your sister Andromeda was seen with Muggleborns," Lucius said, voice dropping.

Narcissa slapped Lucius across the face. "That's a filthy lie," she hissed angrily.

Lucius caught her hand in his. She could feel the strength in his grip, could feel the power he chose not to wield. "Is it? Is it really a lie, or are you just showing me the famous Black loyalty?" Lucius smoothed his thumb down along the inside of her wrist. Narcissa suppressed a shiver, keeping her face stony.

"Is it famous?" she asked, voice even and cool.

"Well, perhaps only to _me,"_ Lucius allowed with a smile. "Do I take it to mean that the rumors aren't true?"

"Not in the slightest," Narcissa said evenly.

"Good," Lucius murmured, his smile growing wider. "I wouldn't want anything coming between us."

"Between us? There's nothing there."

Lucius ran his fingers along the inside of her forearm gently, a caress with the promise for more. "There could be."

Narcissa stepped back a step, letting her hand fall from his grasp. "Why would I want that?" she asked carefully.

"Because you're better than the other girls in this room," Lucius told her. He stepped forward, back into her space. "Because I want _you,_ and I get what I want."

Narcissa's lip curled into a sneer. "Well, get used to the idea of losing. You can't always get what you want."

Lucius smiled as she walked away from him, cool as ever. That view was just as lovely as her front.

He got himself something to drink. He always liked challenges. If anything, it made the victory all the more sweet.

***


End file.
